Fairy Tail Next Generation
by QueenDragonBree
Summary: Join the guilds' new and old members on their new adventures in Fairy Tail! Please read Fairy Tail Next Generation Profiles.
1. Luna and Nash

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen** **characters.**

 **Warnings**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-First story!-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **Enjoy my first Fairy Tail fanfic!**

* * *

 **Luna and Nash**

 **Luna's POV**

*Tick tock*

 _'The clock is killing me. It is only 7:30, guess I might as well get Nash and go to the guild.'_ I though to myself. "Hey bro, you up?" I asked my brother.

"Yeah… Can I break the clock?" He asked.

 _ **"Luna and Nash Dragneel, daughter and son of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel."**_

"No. Wanna get up and head to the guild?"

"Yeah let's get up."

"K."

*Groan*

I heard as Nash got up and I followed. I went to my bathroom and washed up. I then put on a towel then left the room. When I got out I saw a wet Nash putting on his shirt.

As soon as it was over his head he asked, "Just got out?"

"Yeah." I walked over to my closet and grabbed my red shirt, my black leggings, and my short blue vest. I then went to the bathroom to put on the rest of my outfit. Once I got out we went to get breakfast.

* * *

*Crash*

We were walking down the hall when we heard the crash.

"Mom! Dad!" Nash shouted with worry in his voice.

Once we got out to the kitchen we saw our dad covered in flour.

"Shhhhh! I'm trying to surprise your mother." Dad, aka Natsu, whisper-shouted.

"Sorry…" Nash whispered.

"Want me to help dad?" I asked.

"No no I got it…" Dad said, "You know what, get over here."

"On it! Dad what are we doing?"

"Breakfast in bed." He smiled his signature smile.

"K. Nash make mom eggs, and dad toast."

"On it!" Nash said with a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Dad asked as he got the bread.

"Pancakes and set up the tray." I replied.

"Alright."

* * *

Once we got finished cooking and setting up the tray, we walked to mom and dad's room.

"Nash… The door." I said to my twin.

He opened the door and the three of us walked to mom's side of the bed.

"Wakey wakey." Dad said to mom.

"Wha?" Mom, aka Lucy, muttered as she sat up.

"Surprise!" The three of us shouted.

Mom saw the tray and said, "Aww, you… Why is Natsu covered in flour?"

"Um, he tried to cook by himself." I said.

"Thanks you guys." Nash and I then said our byes and left.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Yay! Chapter one is done! In this one we meet Luna and her twin brother Nash. I really hoped you like it!**


	2. The Chat

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **Storna moments will be starting soon.**

* * *

 **The Chat**

 **Nash's POV**

"Nash!" I heard a girl say, I stopped and grabbed Luna's hand to stop her.

"Luna!" A guy said.

"I'm not hearing things. Am I Lune?" I asked Luna.

"No I hear Storm and Nova." She said.

"Wha?"

"I can smell them."

"Oh…"

"There*Puff* you *Huff* two are." Storm said, as we turned to see Storm and Nova bent over panting.

"We *Puff* have *Huff* been *Huff* running after *Puff* you since *Puff* forever." Nova panted.

 _ **"Nova Dreyer, daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dreyer. Storm Fullbuster, son of Grey and Juvia Fullbuster."**_

"Yeah."

"Sorry we just heard ya!" Luna replied flashing the Dragneel Grin. [Natsu, Luna, and Nash are the only Dragneels who do it.]

"Yeah…" I said.

They both stood upright. "Whatcha two going?" Storm asked.

"Guild!" Luna said.

"Great! Mind if we come along?" Nova asked.

"Come on then!" I shouted.

Nova and I walked together talking, while Storm and Luna walked together talking.

"So, when do you think Storm is going to ask out Luna?" Nova asked.

"When I ask out someone, Nove." I replied.

"Oh really? Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do." I said in reply.

"Oh really? Who, may I ask?"

"Uh, um…"I stopped and paled.

"Bro?" Luna said to me worriedly, "What did you ask him?"

"Who he wants to ask out." Nova said.

"You." I whispered.

"What?!" Nova shouted.

"Finish…" Luna whispered.

I looked into Nova's eyes and said, "N-nova will you g-go out w-with me?"

"I, wha~t?" Nova asked.

"He is asking you out on a date Nova." Luna said.

"I…" She said, "Yes." She whispered.

"What really?!" I asked.

"Yes, I will go out with you Nash." She said.

I tried so hard not to jump around and shout 'Yes'. So Luna did it for me.

"YES!" Luna shouted so loudly.

"What?" Nova asked.

"He did it!"

"Oh Storm talk now." I said to him.

"What!? Why?!" He asked panicking.

"Come on." I grabbed his hand and ran off with him.

 **Luna's POV**

"Can I ask why they ran off?" I asked Nova.

"Why do you ask me?" She answered as we stared at where they left sight.

"I thought you would know," I smirked, "Nash being your boyfriend~."

"We haven't even had our first date yet."

"Okay."

"Oh no."

"What?" I looked at her.

"My dad is going to have The Talk with me, and is going to make sure Nash knows to treat me like a princess."

I giggled, "He will."

"Why do you say that?"

"I know him."

Then the boys came running back.

"Hi." I said to the boys, "You done chit-chatting?"

"Shut your face." Nash said to me then walked by me with Storm.

"He will?" Nova asked me.

"We're twins it's fine!" I said to her and ran to catch up to the boys with her on my tail.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Wow, chapter two done. Nasva is so cute!**


	3. Telling Dad

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **Oh boy I feel sorry for Nova.**

* * *

 **Telling Dad**

 **Nova's POV**

 _'I am so dead. Maybe I should get Nash.'_ I thought to myself. I ran to Nash.

"You, Nash, are coming with me." I said to him, shocking everyone else.

"What, why?" He asked me.

"We are telling my dad."

"Oh." I grabbed his hand and walked away.

But as we walked away I heard Luna say, "He asked her out." A bunch of ohs followed.

* * *

We opened the door to my dad's office. He looked up and saw me holding Nash's hand.

"Nova, Nash?" Dad, aka Laxus, asked.

"Uh…" I said.

"I asked her out sir." Nash said, as soon as he said that I looked at him.

"Hum? Nova get your mother." Dad said to me. I then left.

 **Luna's POV**

I saw them enter then I saw Nova exit less then a minute later, and get her mom.

"He is gonna die." Kathleen said.

 _ **"Kathleen Redfox, daughter of Gajeel and Levy Redfox."**_

"No he is not. Plus I'm listening to make sure they don't." I said back to her.

"Wow, snoop."

"No, I can't hear what they are talking about but I will be able to hear yelling."

"Chill flamey." Storm said.

"Okay," I said turning to look at him, "I trust you." He froze. [Ah puns.]

"Dude you alright?" Hunter asked him.

 _ **"Hunter Fernandes, son of Jellal and Erza Fernandes."**_

"Um, yeah…" He said slowly, he got up. "I gotta go."

He walked away, "I'm going after him." I then ran after him, found him outside and crashed into him. I landed on top of him, and when I opened my eyes, I saw his face right in font of mine.

I quickly jumped off of him and muttered, "Sorry…" I then got up, and saw him standing up, "but you ran out and I was worried about you."

"It's, uh, fine." He stuttered.

"Are you okay? You are not acting like yourself."

"I, uh…" He mumble something I kind of heard it, it sounded like he said 'like you.'

"How?" I asked, but my face was bright red and I knew what he meant.

"What?"

I looked anywhere but his face and said, "Dragon slayer remember?"

"Oh right I forgot… But by the color on your face you know how I meant."

"Yeah, um." I looked at him and saw him looking at me.

"But if you- Umph!" I knew he was going to say, 'don't like me like that I understand it', so I shut him up by kissing him.

"Shut up icey." I said backing away just a little, I then walked away leaving him stunned.

 **Nova's POV**

Nash and I got done talking with my mom and dad, so we walked to where our friends were sitting.

"Where is Luna?" Nash asked as he sat down.

"Ran after Storm, she said she trusted him and he froze then left." Hunter replied. [Great recap Hunter.]

"Oh please ask her out Storm."

"Hi guys!" Luna said as she walked over here, wearing a smirk on her face.

 **Nash's POV**

"What did you do?" I whispered to her.

"Kissed him to shut him up." She whispered to me.

"Good one." I said aloud.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Oh it's a fun story." Luna said before she started the story.

 **Storm's POV**

"She kissed me…" I said to myself.

"Who kissed you?" Natsu asked as he walked out of the guild.

I shook my head and replied, "Let me remind you SHE kissed me… But Luna kissed me." I replied sheepishly.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" Natsu shouted and ran off to find her.

"I just killed her."

 **Luna's POV**

"Wow Lune, thought you were too chicken to do that." Hunter said to me when I finished my story.

"Heat of the moment." I said back.

"SHE DID WHAT?!" I heard my dad shout.

"BYE!" I shouted then ran into my dad, "Hi dad."

"You kissed him?!" He shouted.

"Um, yeah?" My statement came out more as a question then a statement.

"Honey why are you shouting at Luna?" My mom asked my dad.

"Luna kissed Storm!" He shouted.

"And Nash asked out Nova." I said.

"What?" They both said.

"Thanks a lot sis." He muttered.

"Hehe we're gonna have a long talk aren't we?" I asked them knowing full well we were.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Nash and Luna are have a bad time. But Natsu has got to be protective over his babies. And Laxus is the same way, poor babies. ~u~ I'm evil aren't I?**


	4. After the Talk

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **Poor babies. Cutness time! Also please note I wrote ahead of time, so I do have a few prewritten chapters.**

───────────────────── **FT────────────────────**

 **After the Talk**

 **Luna's POV**

"I have died." Nash said face buried in my pillow.

"Get out of my house." I said to him.

"But-"

"Your date with Nova is today right?"

"Oh shoot it is!" He then jumped up, opened my window, and jumped out.

"Bye…" I said to myself.

*Bing*

My doorbell went off, so I got up and opened it, "Oh hey Storm!" I said.

"Why did you kiss me?" He asked me.

"Well for one, to shut you up. Two, to tell you I like you too without saying it."

"You do?"

"I do like you Stor- Umph!" He kissed me, a quick kiss, but a sweet kiss. "Warn me next time." I giggled.

"Revenge for doing it to me." He replied, "I gotta go. See ya."

"Bye." I smiled as he ran off, knowing he liked me too.

*Tick tock, bong*

I shut the door and saw it was 4:00pm, 15 minutes before Nash and Nova's date.

 _'I better get ready to follow them!'_ I thought to myself.

───────────────────── **FT────────────────────**

 **Nash's POV**

"Okay just knock." I said to myself.

"Chicken." I heard Luna whisper.

"What are you doing here?"

"Epp! Oh uh curiosity?"

The door opened and Nova walked out seeing Luna behind a plant laying on her back, and me looking at Luna.

"Hey, Nova. Luna followed me."

*Giggle*

I heard Luna giggle, "Shut up, and go to your apartment." I said to her.

"Okay, okay." She said and left.

 **Luna's POV**

 _'Nope I'm going to follow you. No matter what.'_ I thought as I walked away.

───────────────────── **FT────────────────────**

 _ **An**_

 **I know it is short but it is a filler chapter.**


	5. Nash and Nova's Date

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **They spent the night at their parents house because of a job. But they do own their own apartments.**

───────────────────── **FT────────────────────**

 **Nash and Nova's date**

 **Luna's POV**

 _'I have been following them for a hour. And nothing has happened!'_ I thought to myself.

"What's up Luna?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Following Nash and Nova, Storm." I said to him.

"Can I help ya?" He asked sitting next to me.

"Sure, nothing is happening though."

He kissed my cheek, "Whatever I get to spend time with you."

"Nyah!" I shouted, my face bright red.

"You are too cute." He whispered in my ear.

"Stop Storm! We are not even dating."

He sat a little lower in his seat, "Fine." He huffed.

"Hey they're gone."

"No we're not." I heard Nash say from behind me.

"Kyah!" Storm and I shouted at the same time, and we fell out of our seats.

"Not cool. Not at all." I said as I got up.

"Yeah dude." Storm said standing next to me.

"Says the people who have been following Nova and I." Nash said angrily.

"I just got here but your- OW!" I punched Storm's shoulder to shut him up.

"Be nice and you two better stop following us!" Nova shouted at us.

"Fine…" I muttered.

"Good." She said as she and Nash walked away.

"So what are we going to do?" Storm asked.

"I'm going to follow them, you can do whatever you want." I said to him.

"Oh come on! You said you weren't."

"To being nice but not to following them." I said as I looked at him.

He was looking at me, cheeks painted pink, "Oh okay…"

"Bu~t if you are asking me to hang out I might say yes." I smirked at him.

He turned bright red, "Um, uh. You wanna hang out?"

I shouted him, "Sure!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him to a restaurant.

 **Storm's POV**

 _'What am I doing?! I'm getting dragged by a girl, to who knows where. But this girl is my best friend, or are we dating?'_ I thought to myself as I got dragged by Luna.

"Where are we going?" I asked her.

" _Rosie's Diner_. Why?" She asked me after she stopped and looked at me.

"I want to ask you something."

"Really? Well what?"

"Are we…" I then muttered 'dating or what?', I knew she would hear me though.

"How should I know? We haven't been on a single date."

"But we have kissed three times today."

"Hum? You know what?"

"What?" I asked really wanting to know what.

"Storm do you want to go on a date with me?" She asked happily.

"Yes I would, Luna." I said just as happily.

"By the way, you are coming with me tomorrow to tell my parents I asked you out."

"Wh- Oh. Yeah Natsu." She giggled.

 _'Wow her laugh is so beautiful.'_ I thought.

"What?" She asked me.

"What do you mean 'what'?" I asked not knowing what she meant.

"You were grinning like a fool at me."

"Oh uh just thinking."

"Bout what?"

"How beautiful your laugh is."

Her face went bright red, "S-shut up, i-ice br-breath."

"It's late we should probably head to our apartments. Want me to walk you home?"

 **Luna's POV**

 _'He just…'_ He had broken me but not for long.

"Yeah I would love you to." I said to him winking, I then started heading in the direction of my apartment.

"W-wait f-for me!" Storm shouted from behind me.

 _'Life is gonna be good.'_ I thought to myself as Storm caught up to me.

 **No one's POV**

"Tsk. You don't know what's coming Luna Dragneel." Luna heard a creepy female voice say and she stopped to look around for who said that.

"Hey Lune you alright?" Storm asked Luna.

"Yeah I just thought I heard someone." She said before they started on their path again.

The shadowy figure was joined by a girl in a blue cape.

"Sis you ready to meet destiny?" The girl in the blue cape asked the shadowy girl.

"I have been waiting since forever."

"Good. Your twin is waiting, we better head back."

"Yeah."

They then walked into the darkness.

───────────────────── **FT────────────────────**

 _ **An**_

 **Oh no are these three people good or bad?!**


	6. The Ice is Alive

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **If you guys want me to make any Ocs tell me.**

* * *

 **Luna's POV**

| _'What where am I?'_ I asked myself as looked around, I saw a blue and white room, with blue and white furniture.

"Luna you can't catch me!" A little girl's voice shouted.

 _'No it can't be…'_

"My dad is Natsu Dragneel the fastest in the guild!" I shouted

 _'It is…'_

Two girls rushed into the room. One was a younger me, the other had brown hair and brown eyes, "Oh yeah?" She asked stopping to look at younger me.

"Yeah!" Younger me said.

"Then why can't your dad catch me?"

"Dang it! I forgot you were a part of the guild, **Casey**!"

I froze I hadn't heard that name in years.

"Yeah I'm the fastest!"

The room blurred and I saw it on fire.

"Why? Why must I relive this?!" I shouted to whoever could hear me.

" **ICE WALL!** " Casey shouted.

 _'What?'_

"Nē-chan are we going to be alright?" A little girl, whose name is Skylar, said.

"Yeah we going to be fine!" Casey shouted to her little sister.

"Nē-chan don't lie to me, do you really think we are going to be fine?" Casey's other little sister, Madeline, whispered to her.

"I don't know…" Casey whispered back.

" **SHADOW WALL!** " Madeline shouted.

The room blurred again and I saw it. The Shadow Wall and Ice Wall were still up, the area behind them was fine but the rest was black.

The walls fell, "We did it Nē-chan." Madeline said to Casey.

"Yeah we did, with lots to spare." Casey replied.

" **HELLO! IS ANYONE HERE?!** " A rescuer shouted.

"We need to get out!" Casey shouted to her sisters.

"What? Why?" Skylar asked.

"They may try and separate us." Madeline told her twin.

"Oh… What about mama, papa, and the guild?" Skylar asked.

"Mother and father are most likely dead, and we move on for now." Casey said.

"Okay." The younger girls said and then they jumped out the back window.

"I'm sorry Luna, but look at us… Tortured souls needing a escape… A thirteen year old and two twelve year olds… **MEMORY TRADE!** " She muttered before shouting a spell, "There when we come back and I cast it again you will know we are here and we are alive." She jumped out of the back window after that.|

*Bing bong*

"WAH!" I fell out of my bed when I heard the doorbell go off, but I quickly got up and got the door.

"Hey Lune." Storm greeted me.

"Hey Storm." I greeted back.

"You just woke up or something?"

"Yeah I just woke up… We still need to tell our parents."

"Oh yeah."

"Meet you at the guild?"

"Yeah. See ya." He then walked away. I went back inside to get ready.

* * *

I was walking to the guild when I heard, "Sorry it took so long Luna, but we're back."

"Good. I missed ya." I told her.

"Hey Lune! Who ya talking to?" I heard Nash say, as he was running up to me.

"No one." I said and walked on.

* * *

When we walked into the guild, we walked over to where our friends were sitting. Nash sat down but I didn't.

"Storm come on." I said to Storm.

"Can't I enjoy today a little longer?" He asked.

"No, Nash explain to them please." I told Nash.

"Aye sis." He replied.

After he said that Storm and I walked away about to face our parents.

 **Nash's POV**

"What?" Nova asked.

"Yeah what did she mean, Nash?" Hunter asked me.

After he asked that I told the story of how my sister asked out Storm.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Okay so now we know Luna's old friends, who she thought was dead, are alive and they are back. Also Casey knows ice magic, and Madeline knows shadow magic. But what kind do they know? Bye bye!**


	7. They are Back

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters. I also do not own any of the songs I use .**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **Oh my gosh! Luna has some problems heading her way soon. Also the songs I used in this chapter are** _ **Just Like Fire**_ **by Pink,** _ **Black Magic**_ **by Little Mix, and** _ **We are Family**_ **by Keke Palmer**

* * *

 **They are Back**

 **Casey's POV**

"Nēchan are we going in?" My little sister, Skylar, asked.

"Yeah Nēchan are we?" Madeline asked.

"Come on. We're going in." I said to them.

We were standing in font of Fairy Tail, and once I said that I pushed open the doors. Once they were opened we shouted,"We're back!" When we shouted all eyes were on us. And I heard lots of talk.

"No way!"

"They died in the fire!"

And along those lines, I led my little sisters over to Mira.

"Heya Mira!" I said to her.

"How?" She said.

"Ice Wall and Shadow Wall."

"You three really are amazing."

"We know!" I smirked.

"Laxus is in his office… Go see him."

"We will Mira." We then walked into Laxus' office.

 **Luna's POV**

"You knew… That's who you were talking to." Nash said looking at me.

Once he said that my friends all looked at me, "Yep!" Everyone started muttering among themselves.

* * *

It took until Bolt explained what happened that everyone calmed down. And that was about four hours after they got was 2:00pm after he explained, and it was time to get ready for my date. So I went home to get ready.

* * *

*Bing*

I was done getting ready when the doorbell went off.

"Coming!" I shouted.

I opened the door to see Storm, "Hey." He said to me.

"Hi."

"Well you ready to go?"

"Yep!" I smiled, we then left and started walking, "Where are going?"

"Well I was thinking the guild hall or _Three Flames_. Where do you want to go?"

"The guild! I think it's Karaoke Night."

"Are you going to sing?"

"Yep!"

He stopped to look at me, "You sing?" He asked.

"Yeah! I think I'm good too."

"Why didn't you tell me? Or anyone for that matter?"

"Nash, Nova, and my parents know." I said looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me your other best friend?"

"You never asked."

"How was I supposed to know to ask that?"

"Nash knows cause we're twins, and Nova asked me, during a sleepover, if I had any secret talents."

"I'm glad I won't be the last one to know."

"Nash is the only who has ever heard me sing so."

He smiled and we walked to the guild.

* * *

Once we got to the guild I went to sign up. After that I walked over to Storm.

"And they yelled at us." I muttered.

"What?" Storm asked.

"Nova… Nash… Get out here before I get up and kill you."

"Hi guys." They said at the same time.

"You yelled at us for following you yet you do the same?" Storm asked.

"Yeah?" Nova muttered the statement but it sounded more like a question.

"It's time to start Karaoke Night!" Mirajane shouted from the stage, "It looks like we have lots of people signed up! First onstage will be a voice we never heard, although most are, Luna Dragneel come on up." Once Mira called me everyone started muttering among themselves.

"Welp I better go."

"Break a leg sis."

I told Mira what I wanted to sing and she was surprised at what I picked.

 **Storm's POV**

 _I_ _**know that I'm running out of time  
(I want it all, mmm, mmm)  
And I'm wishing they'd stop tryna turn me off**_ _  
_ _ **I want it all, mmm, mmm**_

 _'She is amazing.'_

 _ **And I'm walking on a wire, trying to go higher  
Feels like I'm surrounded by clowns and liars  
Even when I get it all the way  
(I want it all, mmm, mmm)  
We can get 'em running, running, running**_

 _'I can't believe I'm so lucky that not only is she my best friend, but my girlfriend.'_

 _ **Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free**_

 _'I must be the luckiest guy in the world to be the one who owns her heart.'_

 _ **I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, uh  
And people like to laugh at you cause they are all the same, mmm  
See I would rather we just go our different way than play the game, mmm  
And no matter the weather, we can do it better  
You and me together forever and ever**_

 _'She is awesome.'_

 _ **We don't have to worry about a thing about a thing, no  
We can get 'em running, running, running  
Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna take?**_

 _'She looks so at home on that stage.'_

 _ **No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, fire, fire  
Running, running, running  
We can get 'em running, running, running  
So I can get it running  
Just cause nobody's done it  
Y'all don't think I can run it  
But look, I've been here, I've done it  
Impossible? Please  
Watch, I do it with ease  
You just gotta believe  
Come on, come on with me**_

 _'This is her second home. The stage, dang it! My heart is going crazy.'_

 _ **Oh, what you gonna do?  
(What, what!?)  
Oh, what you gonna do?  
(What, what!?)  
Oh, what you gonna do?  
(What, what!?)  
Oh, what you gonna do?  
Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way**_

 _'Calm down heart, It feels like my heart is going to burst out of my chest.'_

 _ **Just like fire, burning out the way  
If I can light the world up for just one day  
Watch this madness, colorful charade  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like magic, I'll be flying free  
I'mma disappear when they come for me  
I kick that ceiling, what you gonna say?  
No one can be just like me any way  
Just like fire, fire!  
Running, running, running  
Just like fire!  
(Running, running, running)**_

 _'Oh my gosh. Heart calm down.'_

I saw her running this way. While Nova and Nash walked away.

"Hi babe. How was I?" She asked as she sat down across from me.

 _'B-babe?!'_ I thought panicking.

"Y-you w-were a-amaz-amazing!" I stuttered out.

"You alright?" She asked.

"Y-yeah! Wh-why wo-wouldn't I-I b-b-be al-alright?"

"Well your face is red, your heart is going a mile a minute, and you are stuttering. I was just worried."

 _'Stupid dragon slayer hearing!'_ I thought still panicking.

"I-I-I'm fi-fine!" I stuttered out.

"You sure?" She asked.

"Ye-yeah I-I'm gr-great!"

"Well she was down right amazing, next up is Nova Dreyar." Mira shouted from the stage.

"Nova is singing. I wonder what song?"

Nova told Mira what song she wanted and the song started.

 _'Good a chance to calm my heart. But why is it going so fast?'_

 _ **All the girls on the block knocking at my door  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more  
Is your lover playing on your side?  
Said he loves you  
But he ain't got time  
Here's the answer  
Come and get it  
At a knocked down price  
Hey  
Full of honey**_

 _'My heart is calming down a bit.'_

 _ **Just to make him sweet  
Crystal balling  
Just to help him see  
What he's been missing  
So come and get it  
While you've still got time  
Hey  
Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say  
Take a sip of my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic**_

 _'Good my heart is back to normal. And my face isn't on fire.'_

 _ **(And it's called black magic)  
Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(And it's called black magic)  
If you're lookin' for Mister Right**_

I looked at Luna and saw her smiling at her friend, and my heartbeat went back to going crazy.

 _ **Need that magic  
To change him over night  
Here's the answer**_

 _'Luna stop it! You making my heart go crazy! Oh my gosh… I love her so much, I can't even look at her without my heart going crazy.'_

 _ **Come and get it  
While you've still got time  
Get your boy on his knees  
And repeat after me, say  
Take a sip of my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(And it's called black magic)**_

"Epp!" I heard Luna shout.

 _ **Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night  
Boy, you belong to me**_

 _'Why did she shout and why is her face red?'_

 _ **I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(And it's called black magic)  
All the girls on the block knockin' at my door  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more  
(Now you belong to me)  
All the girls on the block knockin' at my door  
(I got the recipe)  
Wanna know what it is make the boys want more  
(Now you belong to me)  
Take a sip from my secret potion  
I'll make you fall in love  
For a spell that can't be broken  
One drop should be enough  
Boy, you belong to me (hey)  
I got the recipe  
And it's called, and it's called, and it's called black magic  
Take a sip of my secret potion  
One taste and you'll be mine  
It's a spell that can't be broken  
It'll keep you up all night**_

"Calm down…" I heard Luna whispered.

 _ **Boy, you belong to me  
I got the recipe  
And it's called black magic  
(And it's called black magic)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)  
Falling in love (hey)**_

As she got off stage, I looked to Luna, "Hey you alright?"

"Huh? Oh uh," She turned to look at me, her face was no longer red, "yeah I'm fine. Why did you ask?"

"Well I heard you shout, your face was red, and you whispered 'Calm down'. You sure you are alright?"

Her face went bright red, "No." She muttered.

"What is wrong?"

She got up and sat next to me laying her head on my shoulder, "You're making my heart go crazy." She whispered.

I froze, _'I'm having the same effect on her as she has on me.'_ I thought.

"You're… doing the same to me. So it's only fair."

She giggled, "You're the best."

"Up next is Nash Dragneel!" Mira shouted from onstage.

I saw him running up to Mira, to tell her what song.

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Not your ordinary fami-mily**_

 _ **But we can all agree that**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like**_

 _ **We look perfect to me**_

 _'This song, so far, fits Fairy Tail to a tee.'_

 _ **We got every kind of love**_

 _ **I feel so lucky indeed**_

 _ **They can keep on talking**_

 _ **It don't matter to me cause**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **We are are are are (We are)**_

 _ **We are are are are (We are)**_

 _ **We are are are are (We are)**_

 _ **We are, we are family, family, family**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **So what?**_

 _ **We don't look, we don't act**_

 _ **We don't walk, we don't talk**_

 _ **Like you do**_

 _ **So what?**_

 _ **If we hang just to hang**_

 _'Still Fairy Tail.'_

 _ **Ain't no shame**_

 _ **We gon' do what we want to**_

 _ **Cause we come from everywhere**_

 _ **Searching for ones to care**_

 _ **Somehow we found it here**_

 _ **We found us a home**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Not your ordinary fami-mily**_

 _ **But we can all agree that**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like**_

 _ **We look perfect to me**_

 _ **We got every kind of love**_

 _ **I feel so lucky indeed**_

 _ **They can keep on talking**_

 _ **It don't matter to me cause**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **OK, so the links in our chain makes us strange**_

 _ **But really they make us stronger**_

 _ **And I wouldn't replace not a thing**_

 _ **Mother or father**_

 _ **Cause we,**_

 _ **Cause we come from everywhere**_

 _ **Searching for ones to care**_

 _ **Somehow we found it here**_

 _ **We found us a home**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Not your ordinary fami-mily**_

 _'Nope, still Fairy Tail.'_

 _ **But we can all agree that**_

 _ **We are, we are**_

 _ **Close as close can be**_

 _ **So it don't matter what it looks like**_

 _ **We look perfect to me**_

 _ **We got every kind of love**_

 _ **I feel so lucky indeed**_

 _ **They can keep on talking**_

 _ **It don't matter to me cause**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

 _ **(Family)**_

 _ **(We are)**_

 _ **We are, we are family**_

The crowd clapped so loud for Nash. When Nash left and Mira come back, Luna and I talked again.

"I helped him pick that you know." Luna said as she shifted to look at me.

"You did?"

"Yeah. It matches Fairy Tail perfectly."

"It does."

We sat there all night, talking between songs, just being together was the perfect date for us.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Awwww! So cute! Storna is so perfect! I also love the idea of Karaoke Night, and the people choosing songs they thought matched them or that match something special to them.**


	8. Ice, Shadow, and Light

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters. I also do not own any of the songs I use .**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-None-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **So much cuteness last time but the old friends need to catch up. Oh and also this is day three. The first five chapters are day one, the next two are day two. This starts day three.**

* * *

 **Ice, Shadow, and Light**

 **Storm's POV**

Nova, Hunter, and I were waiting for Luna and Nash at the park.

"Where do you think they are?" Hunter asked.

"How should we know?" Nova replied.

"You two are dating them."

"And we don't know where they are every second of the day."

"Sorry, that we're late!" Luna said running towards us, "But Casey and her sisters took forever to get ready."

"You invited Casey and her sisters?" Hunter asked.

"It is okay for you guys to meet three of my older friends. Right?"

"They're your old friends?!" Hunter and I shouted.

"Yeah, when Nash, Nova, and I weren't with you we were with them."

"Here!" Casey shouted.

"Buh, Nash made us get a ride here." Madeline said, all three girls looked sick.

"Motion sickness." Skylar said answering my unasked question.

"Being a dragon slayer isn't all fun cause of motion sickness."

Hunter and I froze, "You three are dragon slayers?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah! I'm an ice dragon slayer, Madeline is an shadow dragon slayer, Skylar is an light dragon slayer." Casey told us.

"Wow…" Hunter muttered, "Are you girls going to join Fairy Tail?"

"We did when we were ten!"

"What!?" Hunter and I shouted.

"Yeah… We are Fairies!" Skylar shouted with joy.

"Uh…" Hunter and I were at a lost for words.

"We were eleven years old when Madeline and Skylar joined." Luna said.

"Oh! I guess we just never met." Hunter said.

"Aye sir!" A little voice said. A little light blue cat flew out from behind Casey.

"Oh this is, Sophie. Abby, come on out." Casey said.

"Hi!" A little yellow cat said.

"And Edina." Casey said another name.

"Yo what's up?" A little black cat said.

"Uh what?" Hunter stuttered.

"Wow! Cool!" I shouted

"Yeah! Sophie hangs out with me more, Abby and Skylar, Edina and Madeline." Casey stated.

We then hang out for the rest of the day, just talking.

* * *

 **No one's POV**

"Master? Who are we after?" A older female asked.

"My children of course. Oh and Ross… Get Sophie for me." The Master said.

"Yes sir." Ross then left to get Sophie.

The doors open, "Honey? You called." Sophie said walking in.

"I do believe it's time…"

"Oh Danny… Let's kill their guild, and get our children back."

"Beware, Fairy Tail, Demon Cove is on it's way to get them back." Danny spoke to himself.

* * *

 **Madeline's POV**

"You felt that?" Casey whispered to me.

"Yes I did. We need to tell Laxus." I whispered back.

"*Sigh* I think you're right…" She sighed.

 _'Mother, father… If you cross us Casey and I will kill you. Beware Demon Cove.'_ I thought to myself while everyone was talking.

* * *

 _ **An**_

 **Oh no Demon Cove is on it's way to destroy Fairy Tail! And are the Ashes parents still alive!? Why was Madeline warning Demon Cove? Keep reading to find out.**


	9. Demon Cove

_**Disclaimers and Warnings**_

 **Disclaimers:**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail nor do I own the original characters, I only own the second gen characters.**

 **I also do not own any of the songs I use.**

 **If anything happens in the anime or manga that makes something in my story impossible I will not be able to change it, so I'm sorry.**

 **Warnings:**

 **I am not a amazing writer so be warned**

 **I also do not have someone to help me as now this is on my own**

 **I am using One Note to write this**

 **I may not post for a long while in between**

 _ **Updates**_

 **-none-**

 _ **Info**_

 **I will try to post regularly.**

[Words in] **= Author notes within the story**

 _'Words in'_ **= Thoughts**

 **POV = Point of View**

"Words in" **= Means talking**

(Words in) **= Translation**

 **AU = Alternate Universe**

*Words in* **= Noises**

|Paragraphs in| **= Dreams**

 _ **Words like this**_ **= Singing**

{Words in} **= Flash back/story**

 _ **"Words in"**_ **= Narrator**

 _ **An**_

 **So this starts day three, yeah each chapter does NOT equal one day.**

───────────────────────── **FT────────────────────────**

 **Demon Cove**

 **Madeline's POV**

Today is the third day of being back. Casey and I have to tell Laxus about us, our parents, and Demon Cove. Casey and I stand at Laxus' door, Casey knocks on the door.

"Come in!" Laxus shouts from the inside, Casey opens the door.

"Master Laxus, I'm afraid my sister and I have some bad news." Casey says as we entered.

"That's a gentle way to put it." I said.

"It is?" He looked up at us.

"Yes… Very gentle…" Casey said.

"You know of the dark guild Demon Cove?" I asked.

"Yes, I do. Why is this of importance?" He asked.

"Our parents are its masters." Casey explained.

"What?" He asked, worry growing in his voice.

"They tried to kill us in that fire, and to fake their own death." He sat there taking in all of this, "They still want to kill us, and they will go though the guild."

"This is quite bad. Why did you wait until now to tell me?"

"We think they're coming, or will be." I said mournfully.

"And may I ask why they want to kill you?" He asked, the worry clear in his voice.

"Not just us… They want to kill ALL dragon slayers." Casey said worry in her voice.

"Wuh?"

"Dragon slayers are very, very powerful they want to have that power."

"Okay, thank you for telling me this. Go enjoy your day until I decide what to do."

"Yes master."

We started leaving when he said, "Oh and please do tell Lisanna to take over for Mirajane, and tell Mirajane to come here."

Casey turned and said, "Yes master."

Casey and I walked out, I went to tell Lis and Casey went to tell Mira that Bolt wanted her.

───────────────────────── **FT────────────────────────**

 **Casey's POV**

After I told Auntie Mi, [Casey's nickname for Mirajane, too cute] I went outside to relax. I ran to the park and I ended up running into Hunter, landing face buried in his chest. Once I realized what happen, [which took like six seconds for BOTH to recover] I jumped up.

"Oh my gosh!" I shouted as I jumped up, he got up slower then me, "I was running not thinking bout where I was going." My face felt like it was on fire.

He gave a small laugh once I finished, "It's alright Casey." He said as he stood across from me.

"You can call me Case," He gave me an odd look, "my friends call me that. Nash come up with that."

"Shoulda thought that dork gave you that nickname. He started calling me Hunt, and now almost everyone calls me Hunt."

"He calls Madeline. Maddie; Skylar, Sky; Sophie, Soph; Amy, Am; Edina, Eddie. Edina hates her nickname."

"Cause it's a boy's name?"

"No cause it's 'Unladylike'." I said making air quotes in the air at 'Unladylike', "Yet she is the most battle ready of the three."

"Sora got the nickname Sun; Cain, Chains; Liddan, Lidde [Said, Liddie]; Anthony, Anth."

 _ **"Sora and Cain, daughter and son of Happy and Carla. Liddan, son of Pantherlily and Rose. Anthony Redfox, son of Gajeel and Levy Redfox."**_

"Awwww! Sora, Cain, and Anthony's nicknames are so cute!"

"Guess so, but Liddan and Anthony hate their nicknames."

"I bet they do." I giggled.

 **Hunter's POV**

When she laughed my heartbeat went crazy, _'Why the heck is my heart going crazy?!'_ , I thought to myself. Her face was still bright red, and my face probably looked the same.

"Hey you wanna hang out today?" She asked me.

My brain broke… But I quickly recovered, "Yeah. I would love to!"

"Where you wanna go?"

"Well the Summer Fair is in town. How bout there?"

 _ **"The Summer Fair comes once a year in summer for six weeks."**_

"That sounds epic." She smiled and my heart skipped a beat, "Come on let's head there. Oh I need you to lead me. The town was changed a lot and I don't know the layout."

"Well, come on then." I then grabbed her hand an ran down the streets.

 **No one's POV**

Both of the kids faces were bright red, their hearts beating at the same time, their hands interlocked, Casey thinking _'I'm in love with him. Aren't I?'_ , Hunter thinking _'Did I fall in love that fast?'_.

 **Casey's POV**

 _'A dragon or a dragon slayer can figure out who their mate is at age fourteen, some of us knows who their mates are. Luna and Storm, Nova and Nash. And Hunter and I?'_ I thought to myself as I was dragged by Hunter though town.

───────────────────────── **FT────────────────────────**

 _ **An**_

 **So I know it's short and all but I don't want Demon Cove to be the name chapter of when these two hang out.**

 _ **Chit-Chat Time**_

*I walk into the light*

"Hello folks, I am starting this cause I wanna. And I will write the way I talk!" I said, "The poor Ash babies are so tortured."

*I walk into a dark corner bawling my eyes out*

"I'm sorry!" I shout.

*A little purple cat flies into the light*

"Um so, I'm her cat. She cannot have one in real-life as of yet. My name is Callie." The little kit says.

*The crowd 'Aws'* [I really hope at least one person 'Aws']

"Thank you! Oh and before I go on I am a Exceed. So anyway while she cries I will finish what she wanted to say."

*I walk back over the where Callie is*

"I got it thanks." I say to her.

*I pat her on the head*

"Okay."

*She flies away*

"They gotta be that way other wise they won't be as strong, as wise, as shut off, nor as loved. No-one know of their past completely. That we know of at least."

*I bow and straighten again*

"Oh and you can now ask the characters questions, or me and Cal. I call Callie, Cal. But you can only ask the next generation kids though. I hope you don't hate me."

*I curtsy and stand up again*

"Bye bye!"

*I curtsy, the lights dim, and I walk away*


End file.
